Esa Familia
by KhenyaPlisetsky
Summary: Nadie se resiste a los ojos de Lei Lei, es un hecho que afirman Tigresa y Po. "Ese trío es una linda familia" dicen todos los habitantes del Palacio De Jade.
**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN...**

 **No se que paso, pero... algo raro le sucedió** **al fic, no se ni por que se me ocurrió** **revisarlo y ¡BUMM!, ni yo misma le entendí** **un rábano** **.-.**

 **Pido perdón** **:'(**

 **Pero ahora si!...**

 **Tenia que volverlo a subir, no podía** **dejarlo así** **nada mas... aun no me saco la tercera película** **de la cabeza XD...**

 **Hola Mishie ;D... Feliz Cumpleaños... okno XD**

ESA FAMILIA

El cielo estaba coloreado de un naranja. Naranja atardecer (piensen en Peeta Mellark). Saludando a la noche que pronto haría presencia. Ella se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento. Junto a los guerreros de madera. Pensaba mejorar su entrenamiento, Kai la había vencido a ella, los cinco furiosos y a Shifu, _"por suerte Po logro detenerlo… aunque juro que si nos vuelve a asustar de esa manera recibirá un buen golpe"._

-Bebe con rayas- aquella tierna voz gano su atención, era la pequeña cachorrita de panda que no paraba de seguirla: la adorable Lei Lei. Sonrió. Le causaba gracia aquel apodo.

-hola Lei Lei, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto. Le había tomado cariño a la linda cachorrita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la cuestiono, sus grandes ojitos la miraban con curiosidad.

-nada, solo… entrenaba un poco-

-¿Por qué?- la pandita se acerco más a ella.

-quiero desempeñarme más- contesto, pero al ver la cara de confusión de la niña decidió continuar- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-quería preguntarte si podías tener una fiesta de te conmigo-

Ella quería decir que no. En ese momento estaba ocupada, necesitaba mejorar. Pero le era imposible negarse a esos tiernos ojitos, que brillaban con ilusión.

-Y...Yo… creo que por ahora no es el momento adecuado para…- los ojitos de la pandita se humedecieron, y sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero.- ahhh- suspiro.- de acuerdo, pero solo un momento-

-SI! Bebe con rayas- LeiLei se pego a su pierna.- voy a adelantarme, no te tardes-

-Yupi- dijo con una voz apagada cuando la cachorra se fue

-es difícil resistirse a esos ojitos, ¿verdad?- la cuestiono una voz.

-Mucho, es prácticamente imposible.-

-recuerda que "nada es imposible" Tigresa- dijo el panda con una expresión de sabiduría en el rostro

-Vaya, Po. Veo que te tomaste el papel de Oogway muy en serio- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, bueno… supongo que dentro de poco hablare con frases confusas y metáforas como él, ¿No?

-tal vez… y volviendo al tema, dime: ¿Quién puede resistirse a los ojos de LeiLei?

-pues… no lo sé- dijo Po encogiéndose de hombros- yo no pude. Gracias a esos ojos obtuvo mi figura de acción favor…. Eh, digo, digo….- trato de corregirse, claro que no fue a tiempo, pero la felina decidió ignorar lo que el panda estaba a punto de decir

-¿con que así la obtuvo, huh?

-Sip…-dijo Po alargando mucho la "P" en la palabra- Bebe de rayas- dijo juguetón

-Ja, Ja…muy chistoso…. Cuddles

-Oye!- se quejo Po con un puchero digno de un niño al que le acabas de arrebatar su caramelo

-Tú te lo ganaste

Sonrió. Solamente Po podía provocar esas diminutas (pero sinceras) sonrisas con solo una frase, acción o gesto

-ok, ok… lo merecía…. Cierto, yo venía a preguntarte: ¿Por qué estabas entrenando?... recuerdo haberles dicho que hoy era un día libre- dijo Po tomando un papel que no le iba bien: Maestro estricto y firme

-necesitaba desestresarme… maestro- dijo siguiéndole a Po el juego

-Bien, pero creo que le debes una fiesta del té a LeiLei

-sí, lo se

-BEBE DE RAYAS!... CUDDLES!- los llamo la pandita

-Bebe de rayas, ya prepare todo para la fiesta de té, ¿Nos quieres acompañar Cuddles?

-claro!

-SI!- La pequeña celebró. Feliz de la respuesta positiva de "Cuddles"- ARRIBA!- dijo alzando sus bracitos en dirección hacia Tigresa, la cual la cargo inmediatamente.

El trío se encamino hacia el durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

Toda la tarde los guerreros se quedaron ahí.

Jugando con la linda niña.

Cuando la fiesta de te termino, era Po el que llevaba a la pequeña pandita a su habitación correspondiente… la habitación de Tigresa.

LeiLei había decidido dormir junto a la Bebe de rayas, y Tigresa no se opuso, ya que no le afectaba la idea… es más, incluso le agradaba. Le tenía mucho cariño a LeiLei.

Po entro a la habitación de la felina, seguido por ella.

Coloco a LeiLei sobre una especie de "cuna".

-Descansa- susurro. Y después le dio un tierno beso a su frente.

Le puso más atención a la habitación de su "mejor amiga".

Cuando el recién había llegado al palacio de jade había logrado echar solo una miradita, y lo único que noto fue que la habitación era muy sencilla. Únicamente estaba un futon y su armario. Sin ninguna clase de decoración o desorden… como la suya.

Pero ahora la habitación de la felina había cambiado notoriamente.

No solo estaba el futon y el armario.

También había un pequeño buro, el cual sobre su cima tenía figuras de acción como las de él, las cuales eran propiedad de LeiLei.

Había posters de él, los cinco, Shifu y demás famosos guerreros.

Había también poco más de diez retratos que hacía una semana habían hecho.

Peluches por acá y por allá.

Distintos pergaminos por el suelo los cuales pensó que podrían ser dibujos de la cachorra, ya que uno estaba abierto… además de que había colores esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-Wow- exclamo con sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-tu habitación- señalo

-si… ¿Qué tiene mi habitación?

-se nota que LeiLei hizo de las suyas- contesto un poco burlón

-Sí, pero así le gusta a ella- contesto con sencillez

-y… ¿no te molesta?

-No… bien… Maestro, creo que es hora de que se retire.

-oh, cierto… yo ya me voy

-si

-tu aquí en tu habitación…. Y yo… allá

-así es

El panda no podía estar mas nervioso… no paraba de tartamudear, pensó que tal vez Tigresa había notado que él no paraba de mirarla con cara de enamorado, y es que el verla así… mirando con ternura a LeiLei, su mente viajaba y le hacía creer que ellos tres eran como un familia… una bella pareja de esposos y su linda hija.

Como pudo, el panda se retiro a su habitación… con lentos y torpes pasos.

Tigresa con una sonrisa sobre sus labios volvió a su habitación.

Una vez cerradas ambas puertas de las habitaciones, por las esquinas salieron un panda rojo, un panda gigante y un ganso.

-pues… yo creí que avanzarían más- dijo Li Shan

-no lo creo, mi Po es muy tímido… y mucho más con Tigresa- dijo el Sr. Ping

-y Tigresa es muy orgullosa- dijo Shifu

-Si- dijeron al unisonó y suspiraron con cansancio

-pero aun así- decía el Sr. Ping tratando de subir el ánimo- ambos quieren mucho a la cachorra… podríamos ir adelantando un poco la boda… ¿No creen?

-…Buena idea- contestaron los otros dos a unisonó

-Grulla se encargara de organizarla- dijo Shifu

\- Víbora del vestido- dijo el Sr. Ping

\- y Mantis y Mono de entregar invitaciones y conseguir las decoraciones- dijo alegre Li

…

-A TRABAJAR SE HA DICHO!

-sí pero solo hay que esperar a que ellos sean novios… como mínimo

-tal vez lo acepten pronto

-si-

Con cansancio los padres de los guerreros se retiraron, pensando que nadie los había escuchado… gran error, prácticamente su discusión sobre el famoso evento fue en voz alta

-Tal vez algún día… pronto- susurraron Tigresa Y Po al unisonó, cada uno desde su habitación.

...

 **S** **i, ya se estoy desorientada mentalmente... como Annie Cresta :D**

 **Pero... ñah, Y.O.L.O**

 **Oka, Sayonara...**


End file.
